


they're exactly what i need

by Ifonlytheyknew21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlytheyknew21/pseuds/Ifonlytheyknew21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future based oneshot where louis and harry are married and have a child (they are not famous in this oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're exactly what i need

Louis was sat on the couch awaiting the arrival of his husband,Harry. Harry was at work in the cafe downtown. His shift ended in half an hour and while he was at work Louis took care of their beautiful baby girl Diana. She was currently sleeping in Louis's arms. Diana was adopted but because Harry was Harry he made sure she had the same blood type as one of them. It was a bit weird but Harry wanted her to be the same blood type as Louis. Louis smiled at the memory and he remembered Harry giving him a cheeky smile after he told the adoption center that. Diana was now waking up so Louis stood up fron the couch and started rocking and bouncing to keep her calm. 

 

"Hi baby girl" Louis cooed.

 

Diana giggled and smiled and it was so cute that it made Louis want to cry. He smiled down at Diana before looking up at the clock. Harry should be home any minute now.

 

"Daddy's gonna be home soon baby girl"

 

Louis brought Diana to the kitchen and sat her in the highchair where she began to squirm

 

"You can never sit still can you darling" Louis smiled.

 

Diana only cocked her head and giggled.

 

Louis started to get her food out of the refridgerator. It was mushed peas. Louis opened the jar of the green substance and took one whiff of it. He gagged and made a face that caused Diana to try and copy him. 

 

Louis chuckled before walking over to his beautiful baby girl and feeding her.

 

\--------------------------

 

When Harry arrived home he unlocked and opened the door. When he stepped inside he saw Louis feeding Diana. He smiled and silently put down his keys and bag on the table. He quietly walked towards the kitchen where Louis was now throwing away the empty jar of baby food. Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him which startled Louis a bit.

 

"Hi Darling"

 

"Hey Haz,glad your home" Louis said as he turned,stood on his tiptoes (because harry was a fucking foot taller than him) and pecked Harry on the lips a few times.

 

"How's Diana been?" Harry said as he walked towards their baby and picked her up.

 

"She was squirming a lot today and she wouldn't put down your stupid cat sweater" Louis grinned.

 

"It's a cute cat sweater and you know it Lou.". Harry started to make weird faces at Diana and kissed her on the nose making her say 'daddy'.

 

Louis and Harry stared wide eyed at their child.

 

"Did she just-"

 

"Yeah,she freaking did"

 

Louis stood in front of Harry who was holding Diana a foot away from him so Louis could be somewhat between them. 

 

"What did you say Diana?" Harry questioned,trying to see if she would say it again.

 

"Daddy" Diana's baby voice made the word sound a little foreign but her repeat of the word made Louis cover his mouth in shock. 

 

Harry smiled a wide smiled as he gave Diana to Louis so he could have a freak out of his own.

 

"We have to call out mums oh my god....she said Daddy"

 

Harry ran upstairs into the master bedroom and grabbed his laptop before running back down stairs and starting a skype call with his mum as well as Louis's mum. Louis came speed walking into the living room where Harry sat and sat down beside him just as their mums answered skype.

 

"Hi Har-"

 

"MUM DIANA SAID DADDY" Harry said,interrupting his mother.

 

Louis's mum looked confused. "Wait what did Diana sa-

 

"SHE SAID DADDY" Louis was yelling now.

 

Both mother's laughed and shook their head. 

 

"That's amazing boys" Jay said,smiling.

 

"It's incredible as well" Anne added.

 

"I felt like we just won the lotterey mum oh my god" Louis said to Jay.

 

"You feel like we just won the lotterey?! Oh puh lease Lou we won the game of LIFE!"

 

"Oh shut up Haz mine sounds good yours sounds shit"

 

"Well yeah but if we won the lotterey and oh fucking shit" Harry said realizing he had mixed his words.

 

[a/n: now ladies and gentlemen i present to you my favorite Larry moment of all time (except different time)]

 

A look of success was seen in Louis's eyes as he too realized Harry had mixed yo the words. He was grinning like a madman.

 

"HA! Bastard I did that good you did that shit! I did that good!"

 

Harry shook his head playfully as he mumbled 'you did that good'. As the two bickered a little more,their mother began making weird noises at Diana while theirs son jokingly cussed eachother out.

 

"BOYS!" Both mothers yelled.

 

Louis and Harry immediately stopped their conversation to look at their happy mums.

 

"Yes?" They both answered.

 

"Get some sleep,Diana lookes tired and it's midnight"

Jay said as she disconnected.  Anne did the same a few seconds later after saying bye.

 

"That's propostorous! It is now Midnigh- oh for fuck sake's"

 

[a/n:I was about to put a Midnight Memories joke here but i realized that they arent famous so i cried for like two minutes before continuing]

 

"Oh shush Lou cmon let's head to bed and put Diana to sleep." Harry said as he yawned. 

 

"Alright" Louis said as he rocked Diana to sleep and followed Harry up the stairs of their flat into the nursery. Louis layed Diana in her crib before looking at her lovingly. He smiled at her beauty and he never realized till now that she had dimples. He sighed happily and leaned back into Harry who was behind him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's waist and kissed his head.

 

"How was I so lucky to have a husband Like you Lou?" Harry whispered.

 

"Haz it's the other way around. How was I so lucky to have a husband like you?"

 

\-----------------

 

After staying in the nursery for a bit longer,Harry and Louis went to the master bedroom and layed down.

He let himself be enveloped by Harry's abnormally long arms and hummed a tune that Harry sang.

 

 

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,

To the edge of all we've ever known.

 

I can see you there with the city lights,

Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.

I can breathe you in.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,

No, I could not want you more than I did right then,

As our heads leaned in.

 

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

 

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

She shows me everything she used to know,

Picture frames and country roads,

When the days were long and the world was small.

 

She stood by as it fell apart,

Separate rooms and broken hearts,

But I won't be the one to let you go.

 

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

 

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

 

Don't run away...

And it's hard to love again,

When the only way it's been,

When the only love you knew,

Just walked away...

If it's something that you want,

Darling you don't have to run,

You don't have to go ...

 

Just stay with me, baby stay with me,

 

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

 

Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,

But in this moment all I know

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

 

\------------

 

And they fell asleep just like that.

 

In eachother's arms.

 

Wrapped in their love.


End file.
